


Sushi: Wet and Raw

by abaranthion



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, First Time, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Wet Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abaranthion/pseuds/abaranthion
Summary: Ise shows Hachioji his secret place, and is thrilled to let him in.





	Sushi: Wet and Raw

There's this small fresh fish place near the Ise flat. In its front window is a tank with a bright blue light shining. An alleyway runs by the side with a plastic bike shed. The rippling light shines through a side window of the restaurant and reflects off the 3 walls and ceiling of the bike rack. It's Ise Natsuki's goto place to unwind, sometimes he doesn't even light up. He just sits under the constantly moving lights, feeling like he's underwater. The area's deserted at night, especially the alleyway. But the restaurant's tank light stays on.

The first time Ise showed Hachioji this place was when he realized he could let his guard down and let someone in. Ise felt that this was his secret, but he felt safe in sharing it with Hachioji.

Ise took Hachioji's hand and led him down the alley. They sat side by side with their backs leaning against the bike shed. Silent. Just watching the lights.

Eventually Ise asks, 'What d'you think?' He hears Hachioji reply, 'Beautiful.' He turns to look at Hachioji and he's gazing lovingly at the light playing on Ise's skin. Hachioji takes Ise's hand and Ise rests his head on Hachioji's shoulder. And they fall asleep.

 

* * *

 

Bright light wakes Ise. He squints his eyes open. It's dawn and he's wet. Another drip lands on his nose, and he looks up. The bike shed has condensation and is dripping water onto him and Hachioji.

Hachioji looks like a woodland faun, dew speckling his body. His hand's still in Ise's.

Ise traces his fingers on Hachioji's palm and slowly wakes him. He nuzzles into Hachioji's neck and tells him to look up by indicating with his eyes. The interplay of the blue fish tank light, the condensation, the dawn light, and the misty water vapour held in by the bike shed is so oddly picturesque in the middle of the greasy, grimy alleys. Ise's never seen it at this time, and he's so glad the first time was with Hachioji.

Hachioji sighs satisfactorily, making Ise look at him. Again, Hachioji's eyes are on Ise at the exclusion of their surroundings. A water droplet splashes onto Ise's neck and rolls down under his shirt. Hachioji wipes Ise’s neck with his free hand and says, 'You're wet.'

Ise bites his lips and nods meaningfully, 'Mhmm.'

They both pause. Looking at each other. Hachioji's hand still on Ise's neck. Do- do they both want the same thing?

Ise notices Hachioji's eyes glance at his lips. He gives a tiny, micro nod. And Hachioji delicately moves his hand to Ise's chin and kisses him. Softly, sweetly, and briefly. A shiver runs through Ise's body. And doesn't stop. His lips start to tremble, 'I'm c-c-cold.'

'It's all this dew,' Hachioji explains, 'let's get you out of those wet things, and cuddled up with something warm.' He lifts Ise's shirt off, revealing his body shining with wetness. He takes his own shirt off and brings Ise in for a nice, warm hug. His hands are playing all over Ise's body to get his circulation going.

Ise starts to kiss Hachioji's neck, then works his way onto his lips. And that's it. That's when they forget themselves. When they kiss and kiss and kiss, and Hachioji's hands are all over Ise's wet body, and Ise is writhing against Hachioji's comforting belly. When suddenly their breathing becomes ragged, when Hachioji lowers Ise to the ground. When somehow they remove their pants, not sure anymore who's doing what. And then they're doing it. Ise's holding the back of Hachioji's hair, dripping water onto his face. Ise's other hand is trying to get purchase on the bike shed wall, but it slides down each time with a squeak, leaving paths where his fingers cut through the condensation.

It's wet and it's raw and it's everything. Ise's overwhelmed that Hachioji's in his special place like this.  
Ise can't handle it. He can handle what Hachioji's giving him fine. But it's the fact that Hachioji _is_ giving it to him. This is it and it's more than his heart can handle.

He has to close his eyes to stop the tears. In the blackness he still sees the blue light rippling in his vision. His little oasis is _so much more_ now. He gives out a little whimper.

Hachioji stops, 'Are you OK? I'm not hurting you am I?'

Ise knows that if he speaks, his voice will crack. He opens his eyes and looks at Hachioji's gazing back. His concern for him so damn plain it makes Ise's heart fucking break. His eyes fill up. And his ass fills up. Hachioji shudders and collapses onto him. 'I'm sorry, y- you make me lose control when y-'

Ise shuts him up with a kiss, pushing Hachioji's ass down to let him know he wants the cum inside him. Their bodies press together against Ise's dick, and he spurts over them both.

 

* * *

 

Ise wakes up. He's outside his apartment building. He's kinda dazed. Then he notices he's being held. No, not just held. He's being carried. He looks up to see Hachioji cautiously walking, careful not to fall while carrying him. 'You awake now, sleeping beauty?

Ise wraps his arms tight around Hachioji's neck, 'Mhmm. Th-that wasn't a dream, was it?'

Hachioji smirks, 'What do you think?' and pecks the top of his head. The pleasurable pain in Ise's ass tells him it was real. It was all real. Their underwater evening. Their wet morning. Their love.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on tumblr: <https://abaranthion.tumblr.com/post/165689102573/all-out-sushi-wet-and-raw-nsfw>


End file.
